


Frozen Love

by AzuraStark_Laufeyson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraStark_Laufeyson/pseuds/AzuraStark_Laufeyson





	1. Prologue: A Meeting Of Fate

Jotunheim was a realm of cold and dark and it seemed inhabitable but to the Jotuns, or Frost Giants, they call the place home. The Frost Giants were tall beings with blue skin and crimson red eyes, they also had tribal markings on their bodies. A group of them led by Laufey, the current king, had left for Midgard to take it over but the King of Asgard Odin pushed them back. One of the Jotun soldiers headed into the ice caves to recover but he saw something move in the back of the cave. A silver-blue tail swished back and forth. He followed the tail to see that it was attached to a silver-blue body that was curled up.  
It opened one icy blue eye and saw the Frost Giant, the creature hissed at him showing that it wasn’t afraid of him. This was an Ice Dragon but this creature was different from the Jotunheim Beasts that were sleeping in ice. Ice Dragons were beings from another realm and the females were fierce warriors just like the males. This one seemed to be injured and the Frost Giant wasn’t about to put her out of her misery. The dragon watched as he left and went back to sleep. When the Frost Giant came back, there was a woman in the dragon’s place. The woman had dusky skin but with platinum blonde hair and the same icy blue eyes as the dragon.  
The woman wasn’t afraid of the Frost Giant but was grateful that he saved her life. She wasn’t sure on what to do now but she knew that she couldn’t go home. She was welcomed among the others and even Laufey himself was impressed by her. She was named the first ever female guard was even there when Odin picked up a baby. She was about to give chase when another Frost Giant stopped her.  
“Runt.” the Frost Giant said and she went back to her post. She wondered about having a hatchling of her own and during one night of sleeplessness, she got her wish as she and her lover got a night to themselves. She fell asleep and was glad to be on maternity leave. The baby arrived nine months later and the mother was concerned that since her baby was a half-breed, that the infant couldn’t survive Jotunheim’s cold environment but she was proven wrong. They named her Karina and she had dusky skin and icy blue eyes like her mother but she had raven hair unlike her mother’s platinum blonde hair.  
When she got to be a young adult, or very young in Dragon Years, both of her parents had passed one after the other and she was now an outcast. Her Jotun skin was hidden and she wandered through the ruins to seek shelter. A light came and it took her to a new place.  
“Welcome to Asgard.” Heimdall the Gatekeeper said and she passed out, weak from exhaustion. Heimdall looked up to see the Allfather coming his way. Tagging along were the Princes Thor and Loki. The younger Prince was taken aback by the woman’s beauty and headed back to the palace with the healers so she can be placed in the infirmary to recover.  
Where did she come from? Loki thought as he walked away from the infirmary and he was concerned if the woman was going to make it or not. She did pull through and was on bedrest until her strength returned.


	2. Meeting the Princes

I woke up in an unfamiliar place in a bed with the walls being a solid gold. The bed I was in was soft and with white sheets.   
“Glad to see that you’re awake.” a voice said and a woman with red hair and a kind face appeared  
“Where am I?” I asked my voice hoarse from just waking up  
“Asgard, in the palace infirmary.” the woman said “I’m Eir, the physician.”  
Asgard? I thought  
“You’re free to go.” Eir said and she left me to my own devices. I wasn’t sure on what to do cause I was a half-breed without a home and I was a stranger here. I was surprised that she didn’t say anything about my heritage. I continued down the hallways and was so amazed about everything that I wasn’t paying attention and bumped into something warm and solid. I felt lean but strong arms catch me before I hit the ground, I looked to see that I was looking into the emerald green eyes of the Prince of Asgard.

I was on my way to the infirmary to check on our new arrival when I turned the corner and something bumped into me or should I say someone. I reached out to grab her just in time before she fell to the ground. She had the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen, they seemed to sparkle like a sapphire and I could feel them pulling me in.

“I was on my way to check on you.” he said “Glad to know that you’re finally awake.” he set me on my feet. He was wearing an outfit of green and gold and his raven hair was slicked back.   
“Thanks.” I said “Sorry for bumping into you.” my cheeks were getting red and for some reason I felt something odd.   
“It's alright.” he said “How are you feeling?”  
At least he's kind I thought “Much better but I haven’t eaten yet.”  
“Well, then let's remedy that.” he said “May I?” and he offered his hand. I took it and he kissed the back of it. “I'm Loki.” he said,“You are?”   
“Karina” I said  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” he said and he led me towards a great hall that had a long table lined with food.   
“So, there's our new arrival!” a loud voice said causing me to jump and I saw a tall, blonde haired, and blue eyed man walking our way. “Welcome, my lady.” he said “I'm Thor and I see you've already met my brother Loki.”  
“Hello.” I said and yet looking at the two, there was no way that they could be brothers.  
“Please, join us.” Thor said and I sat down. I was so nervous but feeling Loki’s hand patting mine, I felt better.  
“I see that our new arrival is finally awake.” a voice said causing me to look up and standing before us was an old man with white hair and an eye patch covering one eye. “How are you feeling?” he asked me  
“Better.” I said even though my stomach said otherwise.   
After getting some food in my stomach, I did burp a little.  
“Excuse me.” I said blushing and Thor started laughing  
“Another well-mannered woman.” the old man said “Welcome to Asgard, I’m Odin.”  
“Karina.” I said bowing my head out of respect. After eating, I was invited to the training grounds. Three more people showed up, one was blonde and had a sword at his hip, another was a brown haired woman in armor, a man with red hair and a beard, and finally a man with black hair and a grim expression on his face.  
“Lady Karina,” Thor said “These are the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three.”  
“Greetings.” the blond, Fandral said  
“Welcome.” the lady, Sif said  
“Glad to see a new face.” the redhead, Volstagg said while the other one, Hogun, didn’t say anything. I stayed on the sidelines and watched, they were really trained fighters in their own rights. I kept falling for Loki as he used magic. Odin joined me and handed me a bow with a full quiver.  
“The quiver will not run out.” he said  
“Thank you.” I said and put the quiver on my back. I followed Odin to the archery range. The others stopped and decided to watch. 

“This ought to be good.” Fandral said  
“The Allfather teaching?” Volstagg asked  
“I have an idea,” Sif said “We should place a wager.”  
“Alright.” Thor said “I say 5 Asgardian gold if she can hit the outside ring.”  
“Please, I say 5 gold if she misses.” Fandral said  
“10 if she hits the second ring.” Volstagg said  
“I say 15 if she hits the third ring.” Sif said  
“20 if she hits it dead center.” I said feeling confident  
“Let’s see.” Sif said and we waited. 

I followed Odin’s instructions and I wasn’t even paying attention to the others placing bets. I lined up the arrow with the target and inhaled. I slowly exhaled and let the arrow fly. It landed dead center of the target.  
“Well done, my lady.” Odin said  
“Thank you.” I said and I could hear the groans of the losers.  
“Pay up.” Loki said and they each paid him 20 gold. They left but Thor and Loki stayed so they could watch me practice. 

“What do you have planned with your winnings, Brother?” Thor asked  
“I have an idea.” I said smiling and Thor shook his head. Our father said that she had enough practice and was a natural. She walked away from the archery range so my father could lead her to her new room.

I followed the Allfather to a wing where the Warriors 3 slept and there was a door open to reveal what was going to be my room. It was simple with a full-sized bed and a dresser.  
“This is your room.” Odin said  
“I love it.” I said and Odin left me to get used to the room. The bed was just as soft as the one in the infirmary and in the dresser were clothes that were already tailored to my size. I’m guessing that Eir told them I thought. I enjoyed the view for awhile and I saw the bathroom. Black marble floor with a shower. I was amazed with this place. 

I was in my room hiding my winnings from our bet and I headed towards the library for some reading by myself. I looked up at the sound of a door opening and saw Karina walking in.  
“Hello, my lady.” I said “What brings you here?”  
“I was hoping to find books on archery.” she said and I got up from my seat to help her out. I found books on bow techniques, bow repair, how to make arrows, and quiver care for her in the weapons section. “Thank you.” she said and sat not too far away from me.   
A person who likes to read besides me. I thought There's something about this woman that I must figure out.

I took my time reading and I was about to finish a book when the door opened.  
“The Allfather has requested your presence.” a guard said   
How'd he know where I was? I thought but I shrugged the question off and went to see what he needed of me. The throne room was impressive with the gold and on the throne sat the Allfather. I kneeled before him, the princes were nice enough to help me practice.  
“You wanted to see me?” I asked him  
“Yes, there is a test for you to complete.” he said and my draconian senses ran wild that it felt like my skin was crawling. “You've mastered the bow within a week.” he said “That's impressive.”   
“What is my test?” I asked  
“To hunt a boar.” Odin said  
“Consider it done.” I said and he sent me on my way towards the Forbidden Forest. My bow and quiver on my back, I was at the edge when I heard footsteps.

I saw that she was going through a mental checklist and she smiled when she saw me.  
“Hello, Prince Loki.” she said  
“Just Loki is fine.” I said and she nodded. “What brings you out here?”  
“I have to go in there for my test.” she said  
“Good luck.” I said and she gave me a small smile before heading into the woods. Will she pass her test? I thought and I waited.

The Forbidden Forest seemed to go on forever as I went deeper in. The boar left a trail for me to follow until I got to a river. The tracks were gone but my sense of smell led me to it. It was a big black boar that was twice my height. I made sure to keep downwind from the boar. I took aim and let my true instincts take over as my eyes changed from an icy blue to a blood red with slitted pupils. This allowed me to zero in on a weak spot that a target might have. Odin didn't specify on how the test was taken, so I used this as my advantage. I let the arrow fly and took the boar down with ease.

I heard footsteps and I turned my head to see that it was my mother.  
“I was wondering on where you went.” she said  
“I wanted to see Lady Karina before she went on her test.” I said  
“What do you think of her?” she asked me  
“She reads like we do and is really beautiful.” I said  
“Then I would say something before either Fandral or your brother say something.” my mother said knowing that she was right. She went back to the palace just as I heard rustling in the woods. It was her with a boar draped over her shoulders.  
“Congratulations.” I said and she smiled. We went to the throne room and my father was impressed.  
“Congratulations, my dear.” he said “We shall have a celebratory feast with that as a main dish.” 

“Thank you.” I said and I watched as some of the cooks took the boar from me. Odin dismissed us and I wasn’t sure on what to wear since I haven’t been to a feast before.  
I was about to walk to my room when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Prince Loki catching up to me.  
“Lady Karina.” he said  
“Loki.” I said  
“Do you have anyone to go with you to the feast tonight?” he asked  
“No.” I said a little confused about his question  
“Oh!” He said “Would you like to go to the feast with me?”  
Did he just ask me out? I thought “I would love to.” I said  
“Excellent.” he said “I will see you tonight.” and he walked me to my room. 

After walking her to her room, I went to get ready for the feast myself. I was beside myself knowing that I had finally asked her. I knew that my mother was going to be proud of me when she would see us. The only thing I wasn’t understanding was all these feelings that I was experiencing but I will figure it out.

I found a dress on my bed that was a dark blue with straps crossing the back and it was long enough that I could walk in it. I felt exposed but there was a wrap to go with it. I walked to the dining hall and I could hear the feast getting ready.  
“So, where is the guest of honor?” Fandral asked  
“She’s not here?” Volstagg asked  
“There she is.” Thor said as I walked towards them  
“Am I late?” I asked  
“Not at all.” Sif said “We just got here ourselves.” 

I was completely awestruck at her beauty that I couldn’t say anything.  
“Are you going to the feast by yourself?” Fandral asked  
“Actually, I’m going with someone.” she said and she held out her hand. I took her hand and smiled at them.  
“You look beautiful, milady.” I said and we walked into the dining hall together while I could hear them behind us. My mother smiled as we got to the table that was for royalty and friends.   
“Blue really suits you.” my mother said  
“Thank you, your Majesty.” she said and Thor sat down.  
“How?” He asked and I just shrugged. The boar was roasted and there was cheese and bread to go with it.

We all ate our fill and I excused myself to get some air. I looked up at the darkening sky.   
“Care for some company, milady?” Loki asked me  
“I would love some company.” I said he stood beside me  
“Would you care to dance?” he asked  
“I’ve never danced before.” I said  
“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” he said. He put one hand on my waist and placed my hand on his shoulder before he held my free hand. It was a slow dance and I was amazed by his dancing skills.

We danced a little and she was a quick learner. It was now or never so I gathered my courage.  
“Would you like to get out of the palace for a day?” I asked  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” she asked  
“Yes.” I said and even though my titles were the God of Lies and Liesmith but I couldn’t lie to this woman.  
“What did you have in mind?” she asked  
“Show you around Asgard.” I said “But I don’t want to be recognized.”  
“Alright.” she said and she jokingly bowed before we both started laughing.

I called it a night and fell asleep ready for my first date. In the morning, I picked a green tunic and black pants but I did use a wrap to hide my face. I saw someone wearing the same outfit but his was woven.  
“Good morning.” Loki said  
“Nice disguise.” I said jokingly and we headed into the market. The smell of spices and food was intoxicating. We stopped by a couple of stalls to get some roasted meat some bread and something to drink. We found a spot all to ourselves and ate. It was odd to be in normal clothes but I didn’t mind. 

We looked for another vendor and I picked something up for my mother. Heading back to the palace, we lifted our disguises so the guards wouldn’t mistake us for commoners. We found my mother and I gave her the gift.   
“Thank you, my son.” she said  
“You’re welcome, mother.” I said and  
“Did you two have fun?” she asked  
“Yes.” I said  
“That’s good to hear.” she said “Go on you two.” and we walked around the palace until we got to where her room is. 

“I had a lot of fun.” I said  
“So did I.” he said “We should do this again.”  
“Alright.” I said and he surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. His lips were soft and warm on my skin.  
“Enjoy the rest of your day, milady.” he said and he left. I walked into my room and nearly slumped against the door.  
He kissed me I thought I can’t believe he kissed me I changed clothes and headed to the archery range for awhile. I called it a day long enough that I wasn’t exhausted by the time dinner rolled around. 

I smiled when I saw her checking her bow and polishing it a week later.  
“I thought I find you here.” I said  
“Hello, Loki.” she said and patted a spot next to her for me to sit down  
“What are you doing tomorrow?” I asked  
“Nothing as far as I know.” she said   
“Have you been stargazing before?” I asked  
“No, I haven’t.” she said  
“Alright, we’ll go stargazing tomorrow night.” I said and she started polishing her quiver while I practiced a little magic 

I looked up at the sound of Odin’s ravens saying that it was time to call it a day.  
“I can’t wait for tomorrow.” I said and playfully bowed to him before I left. I wasn’t sure on what to wear so I decided to just wear my normal outfit and debating on to bring a blanket to lay on or not. I decided to bring the blanket and fell asleep.


	3. Spilling The Beans

The next night arrived and I barely noticed. Grabbing my blanket, I headed outside and saw that Loki was already waiting for me.  
“Busy day.” I said and I laid the blanket out for us  
“Mother thought we need these.” he said showing some fruit and cheese along with some warm mead. We watched as the stars appeared one by one.  
“Do you feel like no matter what you do you don’t fit in?” I asked  
“All the time.” he said “My brother and his friends make fun of me for using magic.”  
“I think it makes you unique.” I said  
“It does?” he asked  
“Well yeah,” I said, “Not all of us have brawn.” he smiled and rested my head on his shoulder when he pulled me close. 

I held her close as we continued looking at the stars. I felt her fingers intertwined with mine. We stayed out long enough that the entire night sky was covered in stars and I heard her try and stifle a yawn.  
“Sleepy?” I asked  
“Getting there.” she said and I helped her get the blanket back inside.  
“Get some sleep, Karina.” I said  
“Call me “Kari”.” she said  
“Alright.” I said “Get some sleep Kari.” and I kissed her cheek. I stayed to make sure that she was in her room before I went to mine.

A couple of weeks later, Loki had asked me to join him for a picnic in the garden. I accepted of course knowing that I enjoyed spending time with him and I knew that he felt the same. I really didn’t need my bow so I left it in my room and went to grab the blanket that we had used for our stargazing date. The palace garden was as beautiful as I had heard with its many flowers and a bench. The bench was white marble and there were so many flowers that I couldn’t name them all so I sat down on the bench to wait. I spread the blanket out while I was at it.

She was already in the garden when I joined her. I sat the basket of food down before sitting down next to her.  
“Hello, Kari.” I said  
“Hi.” she said and I handed her a piece of flatbread with a slice of cheese and roasted chicken. Once the food was gone, I pushed the basket under the bench. I looked at her and she was absolutely beautiful in the sunlight. It looked like her skin was glowing and I had to turn away for a second.  
Get it together I thought Don’t let this opportunity slip away I was lost in my thoughts that I didn’t expect her to kiss me. The momentum of her kiss made us both fall over and I landed on my back. She was on top of me and her skin felt soft and warm under my hands as caressed her arms. Her lips were soft and supple as we continued to kiss. I couldn’t believe that this woman was now mine. 

I broke the kiss and we were a little out of breath.  
“Are you alright?” I asked  
“I’m fine.” he said and he smiled.  
Does this mean that we’re now lovers? I thought hopefully and I got my answer when he kissed me.  
“There you two are.” a voice said causing us to break apart I looked to see that it was Loki’s mother, Frigga.  
“Hello, mother.” Loki said  
“Hello, your Majesty.” I said

“I was looking for you two.” she said  
“What’s going on?” Karina asked  
“Nothing bad.” my mother said “I am happy for the two of you.”  
“Thank you.” Karina said  
“You’re welcome.” my mother said “Thor’s coronation ceremony is soon.”  
“Will you be there?” I asked Karina  
“Of course.” she said  
“I will see you two there.” my mother said and left us. 

Once we were alone again, we were unsure of what to do cause I had to prepare for the coronation. I checked my bow in before going into the throne room and I stood next to the Warriors 3 although I wished I was standing next to Loki. He did give me a quick smile before the king-to-be started walking towards the throne. Odin started the ceremony but was interrupted. I followed them to the Treasure Vault where all the treasures that Odin had collected were stored and I saw something go back. I looked around and saw the damage done. For some reason, I had the feeling that I wasn’t going to be welcome here anymore cause I felt the pull of the ice.

Karina and I followed Thor back to the dining hall. The Warriors 3 followed a second later.  
“We’re going to Jotunheim.” Thor said and I heard Karina gulp since this was her first time travelling.  
“It’ll be alright, I promise.” I said and I kissed the top of her head. We got to the stables and got our horses ready. I could tell that she was a little nervous around them. I mounted my horse first and helped her up. “Hold on tight.” I said and she snaked her arms around my waist and placed her head between my shoulder blades.  
“Aww, you two look so cute.” Volstagg said and she blushed. We headed out towards Heimdall’s Observatory

It was odd to see the place again and Hogun helped me off the horse. Heimdall let us pass and the next thing I knew, I was back in Jotunheim. The pull of the ice was strong and I kept thinking that this was a bad idea. We got to the center and I was lucky that I remembered my bow before we left.  
“You came a long way to die Asgardians.” the voice of Laufey said above us  
“Now would be a good time to leave.” I said and we were about to leave when one of them taunted Thor. One of them stood in front of me and glared  
“I thought you were told to never come back.” he said and I dispatched him. I heard Volstagg say something about not letting them touch and the clinking of armor caught my attention. It was Loki, his skin was blue and I could see him looking at me. 

Karina saw my arm change and I wasn’t sure what it meant. We finally made it back to Asgard after my father found us. Fandral was taken to the infirmary and Karina stayed by my side.  
“The Jotuns must fear me.” Thor said “Just as they’ve feared you.” I looked at Karina and she was just as rattled as I was. My father and brother continued to argue and out of the corner of my eye I can see Karina smiling taking some joy at watching my brother getting yelled at.

That should put him in his place I thought Wait, I’m half-Jotun! I’m in danger but Odin had enough and even I froze when he yelled at Loki. Odin banished Thor to Midgard and I did enjoy it a little since he was an arrogant brat but the look of shock on Loki’s face made me change my attitude. I followed him to the treasure vault and saw the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin stopped the both of us and when Loki turned around, I saw that his skin was blue and his eyes were crimson. He’s Jotun too I thought. Odin told him that Laufey was his father and I couldn’t believe that I was in a relationship with the rightful Prince of Jotunheim.

Odin had fallen into the Odinsleep and we were concerned since Karina had never seen it before. She held out her hand after the guards took Odin to his room.  
“Come with me, I have something to show you.” she said and she led me to where the legendary Valkyries used to train and once we were inside, she closed the door.  
“What do you have to show me?” I asked and took a step back when I saw her change.  
A pair of wings sprouted from her back while a tail appeared at the base of her spine. She turned to face me and her skin was now blue and her eyes blood red. She had intricate markings along her cheeks, forehead, and jawline. The markings were even on her wings and tail. She was truly a breathtaking creature and I was in awe.  
“Why hide that beautiful side of yourself?” I asked

“I was afraid that no one would accept me.” I said and he cupped my cheek and I saw the blue skin tone appear once again  
“You don’t have to hide from me.” he said “I’ve never seen a creature as beautiful as you.”  
“You don’t think I’m a monster?” I asked  
“No, now I know that I’m not alone.” he said “We’re the same.” he kissed me and I started shaking. “Why are you shaking, my snowflake?” he asked  
“I’m afraid that Thor will find out about me and that he will kill me.” I said and I felt him embrace me in a hug.  
“I promise you that he would never harm you, my love.” he said  
“Snowflake?” I asked  
“Yes, you are as unique as a snowflake.” he said “So you’re my snowflake.” 

I could tell that she was scared of my brother finding out so I led her out of the training room and to my room. She was amazed at how different my room was: shelves filled with books, black and gold veined white marble floor adorned with green area rugs but the green satin sheets on the Queen size bed is what really surprised her.  
“You sleep in this all by yourself?” She asked  
“I used to but now that I have you,” I said, “I won’t sleep alone.” I cupped her cheek and kissed her. I could tell that she was nervous and so was I. I wanted our first time to be special since I had a feeling that this woman was made for me. 

I giggled nervously as my back landed on the bed. It was softer than I had imagined. Loki crawled onto the bed so he was above me and he was smiling but I could see that tears were forming in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked  
“I just feel so happy that you’re mine.” he said and he kissed me. Minutes passed but to us it felt like hours when we finally joined as one. I rested my head on one of the pillows out of breath but not even tired.  
“That was amazing.” I said  
“I didn’t hurt you?” he asked  
“No, you would never hurt me.” I said and he pulled me close as we fell asleep.

I woke up during the night to see that she was shaking in her sleep.  
“Kari.” I said shaking her shoulder “Wake up.” she woke up with a start holding her chest and she was breathing heavily. “Are you alright?” I asked  
“I had a nightmare that Thor had found out and I was hit by that hammer of his.” She said I pulled her close and rested her ear over my heart.  
“As long as you can hear that,” I said “nothing will harm you.” I fell back against the bed with her safely in my arms. She finally fell back asleep and I placed a kiss on the top of her head before I went back to sleep. 

The next morning, we went to check on Odin and it was so different to see him asleep.  
Frigga told Loki that until Thor came back and Odin was awake that the throne was his. I’ve never seen him so frightened so I kneeled in front of the King of Asgard.  
“My King,” I said “Allow me to guard you.”  
“I’d rather have you by my side.” he said and held out his hand. I took it and stood up with pride.  
“Then I’ll stay by your side.” I said and we headed to the throne room and couldn’t help but grin when he sat down. I heard footsteps and saw that it was the Warriors 3 and Sif. They asked for Thor’s banishment to be over but they weren’t going to bully their way so I took a step forward and gave them all death glares to show that we were serious. Loki had gone to Jotunheim to strike a deal with Laufey to fix the damage that Thor had done. Meanwhile, I grabbed the Casket of Ancient Winters and felt the change almost instantly. Opening my wings, I flew to Heimdall’s Observatory.

I led Laufey to Odin’s room and I dispatched him but I could feel that something was wrong. Heading towards Heimdall’s Observatory, I saw Karina returning to normal.  
“What did you do?” I asked  
“I’m destroying Jotunheim since it did nothing but cast us out.” she said and I could hear the hurt in her voice.  
“Stop this madness.” Thor said and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her morph into a dragon. The dragon had the blue scales of her Jotun form but there weren’t any markings. She met Thor in midair and they both fell to the ground. 

Thor and I rolled around on the Rainbow Bridge trading blows but each time he swung with Mjolnir, I would block it with my tail.  
“Why are you doing this?” Thor asked  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.” I said and swiped up with my tail to send him flying. Shifting my weight, I got into a defensive crouch since I sensed Thor as a threat to both me and Loki. I could hear the whine of the Bifrost as it was tearing the Icy Realm apart. Lunging forward, I missed Thor and slid off the bridge. My talons scraped against the bridge but I pulled myself up just in time to launch a surprise attack.

Thor destroyed the bridge and she morphed back into human form as we all fell. I grabbed her while hanging onto the spear, Thor held onto the spear and Odin had him by the ankle.  
“I’m not letting you go.” I said “You’ve become very important to me.” her eyes sparkled with tears knowing that I was speaking from the heart.  
“Then I’m not letting go either.” She said  
“We could’ve done it.” I said  
“No Loki.” Odin said  
“All he wanted was to win your approval.” She said “How hard is that to figure out?”  
“This doesn’t concern you.” Odin said  
“It does concern me since I’m the only one that cares.” she said 

“I care.” Thor said  
“Don’t make me laugh.” I said “You’ve only treated him like he was nothing.”  
“I didn’t.” Thor said  
“Really?” I asked “You don’t remember Jotunheim when he told us to leave you shot him down.”  
Thor’s silence was the only thing I needed and Loki let go. I was still hanging onto him as Asgard slowly got smaller. I pulled him close and spread my wings long enough to slow our fall. We fell for what seemed like hours and were picked up by a huge ship.  
The sound of heavy footsteps made us both freeze and I looked up. Moving Loki behind me, I was ready for another fight. The footsteps belonged to a being that was bigger than a Frost Beast. 

Karina placed me behind her and stared the big creature down. He didn’t seem to be backing down but it wasn’t until another smaller yet skinnier alien showed up.  
“Bring them.” the scrawny alien said and we were picked up by the big alien and we were brought before two more aliens and what looked like their leader. We knew that running wasn’t an option. Their leader was a huge being with purple skin and his face looked scratched up from too many fights. I could tell Karina was trying to keep a brave face but deep down, she was absolutely terrified. I wanted to hold her hand but I was too scared to move.

I was unsure of what to do and I slightly jumped when the huge man stood up.  
“Don't be afraid little one.” he said “You're home now.”  
“Home?” I asked him  
“This is Sanctuary.” the scrawny alien said “Home of the Titan Thanos.”  
The alien that brought us before the Titan grunted which caused the scrawny alien to nod.  
“Does the female accept the challenge of a fight?” the alien asked  
“I accept.” I said which was a mistake cause within minutes of the fight, I was already on my back and out of breath. Another alien came out of nowhere and sent me flying with a kick. 

I watched as Karina tried to stand up but the female alien kicked her again.  
“Enough.” Thanos said and I rushed towards her so I could help her up.  
“Well, it seems that they have some sort of feelings for the other.” the scrawny alien said and I knew that we were going to be in trouble. They took us to a wing that was obviously a holding area, nothing but rows upon rows of barred doors and shoved us into two separate cells. The cell doors slammed shut with an ominous metallic clang that reverberated through the vast emptiness. After the footsteps of our jailers had disappeared completely, I reached between the bars of my cage and around the wall searching and hoping that Karina was nearby.  
"Karina? Are you there? Answer me....please." I called  
I sighed inwardly in relief when I felt her hand grasp mine.  
"I'm ok...mostly." she replied


	4. Earth Trouble

I felt some strength returning as I held onto Loki’s hand but I knew it wasn't going to last long as the door of my cell opened and saw the female alien, whose name was Proxima Midnight, and she yanked me away from him.  
“No, please let her go.” Loki said worried about me but Proxima said nothing and she brought me before the big alien, who she called Cull Obsidian, and they made me go through another round of fights. I could hear a couple of ribs crack as Cull punched me. I passed out from the pain and barely noticed when they drug me back to my cell. The cold floor felt like a dozen needles on my injuries.

I looked at her unconscious form and I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't get to her with the cage bars in the way. I reached out to her but before I could reach her, my cell door opened and the scrawny alien, whose name we found out was Ebony Maw, and he took me away. I was sure that I was going to fight but that wasn't the issue when Maw suspended me in midair by using clear needles.   
“Where are you from?” Maw asked  
“I can't tell you.” I said which was not what he wanted to hear. One of the needles started piercing my left leg. It was uncomfortable but I couldn't let him have the satisfaction. 

I finally woke up to hear screams of pain and I realized that it was Loki screaming. I was still a little weak but hearing him in pain, fueled my rage. Morphing into my dragon form, I headbutted the barred door but it wasn't budging. I tried once again but still the bars refused to budge. I morphed back into human form and held my head just in time to see them bringing Loki back. I waited for Maw and Cull to leave to reach through the bars.  
“Loki?” I asked him, “I can't reach you.”  
“I'm here, my snowflake.” he said and I could see him crawl to me.

I crawled to her and held her hand. Every move was painful. The needles Maw used never left my system but I finally managed to get to her. She was already using her ice magic to numb a headache so all I had to do was give her a look. She placed her hand on my forehead yet I felt like falling asleep. But a sharp pain in my lower stomach kept me from falling asleep. Karina moved her hand and I felt instant relief.   
“The touch of a healer.” I said which caused her to blush   
“I don't know about that.” she said and quickly removed her hand when her cell door opened. 

I looked to see Maw standing in the doorway.  
“We're going to try a different approach.” he said and we were both hauled out but I was slightly suspended in midair by Maw’s needles.   
“Now where are you from?” Maw asked  
“I can't tell you.” Loki said and I felt a needle in my left arm. I didn't whimper cause I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.  
“Where are you from?” Maw asked again  
“I'm not saying.” Loki said and the needle went deeper into my arm but also two needles went into my legs. I whimpered a little at the discomfort.

Maw waited for me to answer.  
“Where are you from?” he asked again  
“I can't say.” I said and I saw more needles dig into my beloved. Her whimpers have now turned into screams. I wanted to run to her but Proxima held me in place.  
“Just tell us where you're from and we'll stop.” Maw said and he continued to dig the needles in. I couldn't take her screams, I felt my heart breaking.  
“Asgard.” I said “We're from Asgard.” and I heard a thud as Maw dropped her limp body to the ground.   
"There you see that wasn't so hard" Ebony maw smiled coldly and the needles re-suspended her. As long as I answered his questions, she didn't hurt. The minute I refused or took too long, he drove in a fresh needle in and her screams stabbed my heart and lanced at my soul.

I was unconscious by the time we returned to our cells. Maw’s needles felt worse than the beating I took from Cull and Proxima. I finally woke up to see Loki looking worried, his hair was now down to his shoulders but he still looked like my Loki. I finally recovered some strength and crawled next to the bars. He sat up with his back to the back wall and rested his leg near the bars so I can use it as a pillow. I fell asleep when he stroked my hair. Weeks had passed and now it was my turn for questions. I answered Maw’s questions so they wouldn't hurt Loki. 

Maw asked her one question and she flat out refused. Cull punched my back hard enough that I heard part of my spine crack. He had broken my back just to get her to talk. Before passing out from the pain, I saw her morph into her dragon form.

“Easy, girl.” Maw said coldly “You go on a rampage and I won't heal him.” I morphed back into human form.  
“I'll answer your last question if you heal him first.” she said  
“Deal.” Maw said “In the meantime, you will return to your cell.” I did I was told. I heard them bring him back and I held him close.  
“You hurt us anymore,” I said “I will show you just how much I am my mother's child.”  
“What was your mother's name?” Maw asked  
“Nymeria.” I said and I closed the door.

I woke up to see Karina using her ice magic on my back. It felt like she was trying to put my spine back together.  
“You didn't attack him.” I said “Why?”  
“Cause I didn't want your back to get worse.” she said and I laid there in her arms. I didn't want to go anywhere since I was afraid that if I did go but she wasn't there when I got back, I would truly be at a loss. She had become my everything. 

We were left alone to recover and we were marched by the Other, the leader of the Chitauri army, to Thanos.   
“I have a mission for you both.” he said  
“What?” I asked not really in the mood to listen  
“You have spirit little one.” he said, “You will do well on this mission.”  
“What do you want us to do?” I asked  
“To bring me the Tesseract and I will let you have Earth.” he said “But if you fail I will kill you both.”  
“What if I just morph and kill you myself?” I ask getting cocky  
“I know of your kind and if you were to face me now,” He said “I will break your scaly neck.”   
“We’ll bring you the Tesseract.” Loki said and he drug me away

“Save that hatred for Thor.” I said and I received a scepter from the Other. We arrived on Midgard and found ourselves in a facility. I could see Karina gearing up for a fight. Placing an ice wall between us and the guards, she caught them off guard until we got the Tesseract and a few followers. Morphing into her dragon form she helped me into one of the vehicles. She chirped knowing that she was worried about me.  
“I’ll be alright.” I said “Go ahead and follow us from the air.” I could tell that she didn’t want to leave my side but she did. Following us to our new hideout, she circled the place once before coming in while morphing.

“They’re not following us.” I said and saw that everything was getting ready to go. I saw Loki sitting down and when I saw his head jerk to the side, I raced to his side and we both knew that the Other was getting impatient. Agent Barton, one of our followers, said that we needed a special item. We had landed in Germany and I was in a white iridescent dress that was supposed to resemble my scales but I was nervous.  
“Pet, where are you?” Loki called  
“Here.” I slightly squeaked and I came out  
“You look beautiful.” he said and kissed my hand “Shall we?”we walked down the stairs and got the eyeball. Switching into our Asgardian armor, we were about to be picked up when we got caught.

On their ship, Karina was starting to have a slight panic attack but she calmed down when I held her hand. We heard a crash and her fear turned into rage. Thor had found us. I landed right on my back injury and Thor was about to yank me upright when I saw him land a few yards away from me for a moment.   
“Both of you come home.” Thor said and we were about to argue when Thor got snatched away.  
“Bastard never thinks.” Karina said and placed her hands on my back healing it.  
“Thank you.” I said and we watched the fight below  
“What do we do?” She asked  
“I have an idea.” I said and we found ourselves in a glass cage.

“Another cage.” I said and I saw the man from the facility and he explained on how the cage worked. Stupid, I can fly I thought. But I had a feeling that one of them would be smart enough to figure out my plan. Looking around the cage, I found a metal bar and I extended one nail into a talon and started tapping the tip of the talon against the bar.   
“Wait, do you hear that?” one of them, Rogers, asked hearing my tapping  
“Is that Morse Code?” another, Stark, asked  
“What is she saying?” the redhead, Romanoff, asked. While Rogers and Stark were trying to figure it out, I was hoping that one will listen because I was tired of being someone’s errand girl. 

The Avengers had finally figured it out and it was a hidden call for help.   
“We might have an idea.” Tony said 

Karina removed her talon from the wall and placed her back against the wall. I could tell that she looked exhausted. I patted the spot near the bed and she laid down with her head in my lap. Soothing her hair from her face, she started crying.  
“Don’t cry, Pet.” I said “I’ll figure out a way to help us both.”  
“You promise?” she asked slightly sitting up  
“I promise.” I said and I kissed her forehead while we both set our plans in motion. Tricking Thor was the first part and we got the second phase ready to go. 

The Chitauri finally arrived and I knew that it was now or never. The Avengers defeated the army but I had a sinking feeling that the Mad Titan wasn’t going to be happy about this. The Tesseract was in a glass case and I hated that Thor had placed a muzzle on the both of us. Heading back to Asgard, I knew that things were just going to get worse for both of us.


End file.
